Dancing the friends away
by Icantgetenough
Summary: Its Freshman year, and Riley joins dance club. When its more than she expects, she can't juggle her life as she suspects and everything comes crashing down around her. Redo- previously called True Life. Based on a true story.


This is a long one shot based on true story. AU for sure. Riley has always been good listened to her parents and they trusted her, when Riley found out she could use it to her advantage everything spiraled out of control.

It's been a total of 2 months in high school and Maya slowly watched her best friend slip away from her, Even though Riley was an alternate for cheer in the middle school she still stayed with her friends. Suddenly when she signed up for dance squad, she changed. She wanted to hang out with those girls all the time. Riley, Maya, Farkle Zay and Lucas still hung out before school and at least 1 weekend day but the rest of the time Riley was with one of the dance girls.

One night Riley asked Maya to spend the night, the first in over a month which Maya couldn't remember the last time they had went that long without one on one time. They were sitting in the bay window and Maya thought that maybe there was hope yet. Riley looked at her and just smiled but it was different, Maya couldn't exactly place it, it didn't hit her eyes like it had before.

"I'm so sorry Maya but this dance stuff is taking up all my time and I am a freshman, there is a lot of pressure not to mess up my chance with them. 3 freshman already lost their spot." Riley said.

"Is okay Riles I know how much you want this, as soon as you're in we'll spend more time together." Maya said in a hopeful sound, not knowing how true it would be.

"Thank you Maya thanks for being so understanding." Riley said.

Then for a few hours everything seemed right with the world Maya and Riley complained about biology class, they talked about Zay and Lucas and Farkle, they talked about their parents, they talked about their future. Maya was happy and Riley was happy too, Maya was glad that this was back to normal, as it could be and prayed that in a few months things would get better. Riley would be in the group and everything would be okay.

Little did Maya know it wouldn't get better. For whatever reason it was Zay giving updates to the rest of the group letting them know where Riley was, or that she couldn't come to the weekend outing. Riley was always hanging out with Lindsey or Brooke or Kayla. They were all the seniors on the team. Zay only knew what was going on because he had lunch with Riley, while the rest of the group had a different lunch. Maya only had 1 class with her and that was English they would talk a little bit but nothing more than pleasantries.

It wasn't until Thanksgiving break that Riley ask Maya to come over to spend the night again. Maya was seriously thinking about saying "no" but she never had said no before. Maya was getting a lot closer to the boys and didn't mind it one bit, Lucas was more like her than she realized and between him, Farkle and Zay she had kept her self occupied. She found herself a bit upset with herself not missing Riley as much as she thought she would but at the same time it wasn't like they never saw each other you can't miss what is standing right there can you?

Maya packed a bag for a few days and walked up to the Mathews. Corey actually hugged her and Topanga gave a sigh of relief. Topanga just said "I'm really glad your here." Maya smiled and said "me too."

It was weird being back after literally not being in the home in over a month. Maya thought to herself 'if they don't let up on her by Christmas 'I think I lost her.'

Riley came out of the room screaming "MAYA" and ran down gave her a hug. "We have so much to talk about, BAY WINDOW BAY WINDOW NOW!"

'There's my Riley' Maya thought

She ran up and followed Riley.

Riley looked at Maya

"I know you must hate me, do Farkle and Lucas still want to see me?" Riley ask hesitantly

"Riles, we all really miss you, we always want to see you Zay keeps us in the loop about what's going on says you really have to be with the seniors a lot." Maya replied.

"Maya you don't know how hard this is, it's like all I am ever doing is dance, when we aren't practicing we are picking out uniforms. Brooke's mom is the coach and she is always on us it has to be perfect. Last night I didn't get back home until 10pm and then I had to do homework. Practice is 5 days a week and then someone in dance always wants to have party's or sleep overs, or go bowling or ice skating. I learned 2 weeks ago not to say no, Brooke's mom basically called me out not wanting to be part of the team. I really want this I really do love the team and the girls but I just need my time let alone have time for you guys. Dad is already mad because my grades have been slipping but mom has convinced him it will get better, I really hope it does."

Maya just shook her head in agreement, but didn't know what to say. The rest of the night went on they had dinner Corey and Topanga asked 100 questions and it was sort of sad to Maya that Riley hadn't asked her before the meal had started.

It was getting late but there wasn't any school the next day. Riley put in a movie and Maya got the popcorn, and throughout the movie she hears Riley's phone vibrate over and over again. Finally Maya paused the film.

"Who are you texting so much Riley?" Sort of upset that she wouldn't do the same with her when she was out with Brooke Lindsey or Kayla.

"Well um. Okay please don't be mad, and don't tell anyone... but me and Zay are sort of going out on and off." Riley said.

"What?!" Maya said.

"Listen I didn't tell you guys because it's really complicated I like Zay I really do but I don't know if we will work out yet. Me and him have gotten really close he keeps me connected to you guys and he is really nice. I see him a lot because he is friends with Lindsey's brother Zac who is also a Freshman, so he hangs out their sometimes." Riley said

Maya couldn't believe the words coming out of Riley's mouth, 'what else had she not told them. What else is going on...?' Maya thought as she shook her head not knowing what to do or say.

"Do your parents know?" Maya ask

"OF COURSE NOT, there is no way when you guys do come over especially with Zay I don't want them saying or doing anything and besides I don't know where it's going. We kissed and fooled around at Lindsey's place but nothing major."

"NOTHING MAJOR? Fooled around, what does that even mean Riley?"

"SHH MAYA, it means that we have had some make out sessions, some touching nothing further okay..." Riley said.

Maya nodded her head. "okay." The movie played on as the girls no longer spoke when the movie went off Riley ask May if she was coming to bed.

Maya slowly got up confused by her friend and what was happening how was none of this a big deal suddenly Riley had changed and Maya couldn't stand it.

Maya was staying over the rest of the day. That morning she was up before Riley Topanga was already awake when Maya went to the kitchen.

"I'm worried about her Maya, she's changed so much and when did you stop being such good friends" Topanga said.

Maya sat down at the table across from Topanga.

"I' don't know Mrs. Matthews, maybe we're growing a part, maybe it's just a phase I don't know but we all miss her." Maya said as she poured milk on her cereal.

The rest of day seemed to be weird to Maya, Riley seemed like her normal self especially with her parents', happy loud and fun. She seemed to treat Augie the same which Maya was happy for and they spent most of the day talking about how Christmas would be coming soon.

Maya left earlier than she normally would have and went to her apartment and cried, cried about her friend changing, crying because she didn't want to let her go and crying because she knew this day would come. Riley would be popular, she would want to hang out with other girls, older cooler girls who enjoyed the same things. Maya felt stuck with her painting, she always thought Lucas and Riley would go off and even Farkle leaving her alone, but somehow the rest of them stuck together just fine.

The rest of the week Maya and Riley talked on the phone nightly it seemed for a glimpse that maybe come Monday Riley would be back with the group in the morning.

When Maya arrived to school she smiled brightly as Riley came over to the group Lucas and Farkle with wide grins on their face, she looked at Zay and found it odd to find that he didn't really change around her wasn't clingy didn't look particular excited to see her.

Riley talked to the boys with enthusiasm like nothing had changed since September and they had talked every day before this day, Maya was happy but knew that it wouldn't last.

Sure enough the next day Zay walked in and said that "Riley said they practiced late and would be coming late." Maya shook her head and looked over at Farkle asking about the math homework she didn't even touch the night before.

Two weeks later Maya got a text in math from Riley saying "Hey meet me by my locker bay window after school, ring power."

Maya met up with Riley and Riley took her straight back to her home.

"Okay bay window now spill."

"um okay, so me and Zay have been talking and this weekend, I think we're going to have sex!"

"DO WHAT?" Maya ask.

"Are you sure, do you love him?" Maya quickly added.

"Oh Maya I don't know I mean I think I do and he has been really good to me." Riley said.

"Are you sure he isn't pressuring you into this Riles, he isn't just doing this get sex is he?!" Maya ask angrily.

"No Maya he's not, it's not like that at all I really want to have sex with him. Zay makes me feel so special, and I know he's not going to hurt me, he has been a perfect gentleman."

"Who or what put this in your head, I thought you we're going to wait Riles."

"Wait for what? Do you know that Lindsey Brooke and Kayla have all lost their virginity and it sounds awful, at least I know who I am dealing with. Don't tell anyone I am telling you this, I swear I could kicked off the team. Lindsey lost her virginity to some guy she doesn't even know underneath the bleachers during the playoff football game 2 years ago. Kayla was going out with Drew Leakson, you know him, he is always seen with different girls. She was going out with him for over a year, and 1 day after they had sex he broke up with her, and told all the other guys she was horrible in bed. Then Brooke, Brooke's seemed the worse of all, she was seeing Jeremy Lane over the summer, she was having a party and had too much to drink. All she remembers waking up naked with Jeremy next her and he was still inside of her laying on top of her when she woke up. Why would I want that?"

"But Riles you're not Brooke, Lindsey or Kayla, you'll meet a nice a guy, you will have sex, you can wait your whole life to have sex, it doesn't have to be that way, and I am pretty sure that Jeremy could have raped Brooke, it's not always like that Riles."

"How do you know Maya, you haven't even had a real boyfriend?" Riley said not in a mean tone but a questioning one.

" Because I don't have to have sex to know what it's like, look at your parents, look at Caraline and Travis who are seniors now and have been together since 8th grade and getting married in the Summer." Maya said.

"Peaches thank you for always trying to help me but this is it, this is what I want to do, it will be okay I promise."

Maya looked at her "Are you sure about this?" Maya ask

"Positive." Riley went to the top drawer dug around and found a beautiful royal blue bra and panty set the bra was sparkly and Maya had to admit it looked very nice.

Shaking her head Maya could not believe she was saying this, can't believe this conversation wasn't the other way around. Maya had always thought in her head Riley would be saying this to her, that Maya would be the "bad" one. Maya didn't think that Riley was a bad girl for having sex, honestly she thought she was lost.

"Just make sure you're safe Riley please."

"I know Maya, Zay went to go get condoms yesterday." Riley said whispering.

"Okay well I guess all I can say is good luck. Be careful and have fun, you know you can always say no if you change your mind." Maya said.

"I know." Riley said.

"So um I know this is very much changing the subject, but how did you get out of practice today?" Maya asked

"Oh coach is sick and 2 other girls are too, we are doing the same routine as last week so we all agreed it was okay to take the next day off. I will be with Zay Saturday but Sunday come over?"Riley asked.

Maya smiled "Will do Riles, will do." With that Maya knew they didn't want to stay together it was too awkward, but Maya was so glad that Riley could still trust her. She wanted to scream about this at the top of her lungs. She was scared for Riley, but she honestly hadn't changed to much, just always hanging out with new friends and now this Zay thing... maybe this was all okay.

Maya was usually so good at keeping secrets she didn't even want to tell anyone the secrets she held. This one with Riley she wanted to tell anyone and everyone that would listen, to make sure she wasn't crazy. To make sure that she hadn't been left behind, it's not that she didn't think about boys, it wasn't like she never thought about sex. Maya thought about both quite often but never in a million years would she think of having sex now. Maya knew that she could pleasure herself and so didn't Riley so she knew that wasn't the issue. Maya just couldn't quite wrap her head around it. She was happy for her, that Riley trusted Zay and she had noticed them together in school a lot more they looked cute together. Maya then started to slowly get on board with the idea, this is a bit Riley-esque.

Sunday came before Maya knew it and she was headed over to Riley's not knowing what to expect. Riley opened the door and Maya smiled as she smiled widely. "Bay Window." Maya said as Riley dragged her in and Topanga looked at them with interest.

"So what happened?" Maya asked enthusiastically."

"It was honestly really great!" Riley squealed.

Maya couldn't help but grin if Riley was happy, she was happy.

"So what happened?" Maya ask

"Well he took me to Selabee's the Steak house on 19th and then we went back to his place, we didn't go to his apartment but up on the roof." Riley described.

"Riley its freezing outside." Maya said

"Well he had everything set up, he had a bunch of dessert and tent up there he blocked the door from anyone coming up. There are outlets on the roof and he has some heated blankets and there were lights and we just talked our self through it, he researched it, I researched it, you know to make sure of everything. It was really nice, it's true what everyone says. It does hurt at first but after that it feels so good. He touched me and he didn't do anything I didn't want, I don't regret it, not at all." Riley said.

"I'm happy for you then." Maya said. Riley smiled and they quickly moved on to other topics like the exams coming up soon and then Christmas break was only 2 weeks away. Maya and Riley we're going back on track.

"Maya I am really sorry but I just want to let you know until Christmas break I am really busy our tournament is in January and we have to practice the new routine we just had it this week and it's what we are doing to for the tournament and we are going to be doing long practices. The only day we are not practicing is Sundays and then during break apparently we are practicing every morning except Christmas eve, Christmas day and that weekend then back at it Monday. It's really had and I am going to be need to be with them until after the competition. After that it is really the end of our "season" and we will go back to do doing 2-3 performances over and over as soon as we get that over with I promise I am back to hanging with you guys. Riley said.

Maya wasn't sure what to say it was a date at least a time in which she may see Riley again. "Will you see me at least one Sunday and Christmas Eve like always?" Maya ask

"Of course peaches, Zay and I have plans for next Saturday after practice, I told mom and dad I am staying with Brooke but we are staying together, then Sunday afternoon you can come over. Maya rolled her eyes but said nothing. Happy that even though they we're not always hanging out Riley was happy.

Christmas came and went and Maya truly thought everything was back to normal as it could be, Riley was doing well with her dance and managed to pick a few grades back up making Corey and Topanga worry less. With Maya around a little more often Topanga and Corey thought everything was fine.

It was the week after the tournament and the school had won first place giving them a spot in regional, something Riley didn't realize would or could happen. There were 30 other teams she thought for sure that at least 1 school would do better, but now they were moving on. In 2 weeks' time it was regional and Riley was excited but nervous now all the girls were talking about how they would win their too. Practices were long and frustrating and if any one stepped out of line the coach would get on them. The coach wasn't the worst though it was Brooke, Kayla and Lindsey who would scream at you worse demanding that they win.

Kayla had a party one night after practice and Riley once again was going to duck out and head over to Zays but Kayla had told her she would regret missing the party, not nasty tone just said that she should stay so Riley agreed. At the party Kayla's mother was happy that the kids were all their and told them she was in the same position when she was their age but with cheerleading. She wished them all good luck and passed around the wine bottles. Riley was shocked that an adult was giving her permission to drink wine. She looked over at Brooke, questioningly.

"If you would stay at these thing more often Riley you would know that Kayla's mom is cool. She has plenty to go around."

Riley at first poured a very small amount into her glass, and she took a sip it was sweet and fruity not at all like the sips of beer uncle Shawn would allow her to drink when he was over. It didn't burn going down and tasted good so she poured herself another a full glass and then another.

Riley found herself laughing at everything and everyone. Kayla couldn't even stand up and her mom was in the living room passed out. Most of the girls were talking non-since and Riley was confused why she was here. She didn't mind the feeling she really felt fuzzy but it felt good and this is the first time she forgot about dance, about school work about everything and she liked that feeling. if only it was for a few moments. She really did miss Zay though so she slowly but accurately text him "Zay can you come to Kayla's I had some wine and I feel real dizzy, I want to see you."

Riley went out the apartment door and waited for him right behind the door, none of the other girls even noticed she was gone. Zay took about 15 minutes but there he was. Riley had plastered on a grin and Zay slowly lead her back to his place. His mom was gone for the weekend going to see her sister who lived in Reading, PA.

"Riley, it's not like you to drink are you okay?" Zay asked questioningly as she slowly came down from the buzz.

"I'm fine Zay I just really wanted to be with you anyways, apparently this is a regular thing with the girls, and I'm just never there apparently."

"Well it shouldn't be okay, you shouldn't be drinking. Something could happen." Zay said.

"I know how to take care of myself Zay!" Riley said loudly.

"I know a little too well, I really like you Riley you know that but your spending more time with them than me, and I know they are your friends but you have other friends too, that count on you."

Riley got mad at this

"Maya gets it and takes what she can get I didn't know about Regional just 2 more weeks okay."

Riley said knowing that it would be another month if they made it to states but she didn't want to face that fact not yet. She loves the dances and the girls but she did miss her friends and her time with her other friends.

Zay wasn't exactly mad at her but just frustrated with everything going on. Zay never knew he would be the linking bridge to her other friends. Zay had told the others they had been seeing each other like dating but not to what extent. They begged for any information about her which made him sad more than anything.

That night Zay and Riley cuddled up together and watched movies, until she fell asleep with him the couch.

It was the day of regional and Maya and the rest of the group decided to go support Riley and the rest of the group buy going to see them proform. The girls were good and Maya saw how much work they all put into it each having their own time to shine in the routine. Riley was flawless but you could see discomfort in her eye as she spun. She walked off slightly limping Maya frowned.

When the contest concluded they had won 2nd place the girls were very happy and Riley smiled widely as they received the trophy. She was disappointed they didn't win but was glad that practice would go down to 3 times a week the rest of the year.

Things seemed to change back to what they were before Riley was hanging with the group again they were often seen all together, she still hung out with the dance girls often going to Kayla's and often drinking the wine her mother gave her. Kayla's even gave her a couple bottles to take home to share with her other friends. The girls were nice and she really loved them, she shared a lot with them maybe more than she should have but she was glad the group had gotten so close. Riley's ankle had been bothering her forever she didn't want to tell her parents because she was afraid that they would make her quit. So she bit cheek and danced on and limped at every practice until Brooke came over and handed her a baggie with little white pills. All she said was to take one now and then before each practice. Riley felt dizzy during practice but knowing the routines so well she did fine making her way through only stumbling once.

It was May school was all most out and it seemed that everyone was friends again Riley was always smiling, Zay and her had split up in March only to get back together in April to once again at the beginning of May break up again. Riley didn't seem bothered by it which had Maya concerned. She had brought it up to Riley who simply said "We are meant to be friends and I am okay with that."

Maya shook her head not knowing how she could be so calm and mellow through it all. Maya had stayed the night like usual and Riley went to the bathroom Maya was changing into pajamas and hit her foot on something just slightly under the bed, when she went to see what it was it was a wine bottle. She saw another one, and another there had been about 5 bottles 1 still filled.

Maya knew it, knew that something had been off, the lack of feelings, was she always drunk, what else was she doing how long had this been going on. Maya wondered. She heard Riley coming back through the hallway and pushed them all back but one.

"Riley what up with the wine bottles?" Maya asked softly and fearfully

"Oh that, that's just for a project Kayla's mom had given us the empty bottles to make a vase with I still have to get the stuff."

"So why is it hiding under your bed?"

"You know mom and dad Maya they would think I drank the thing."

"Well then what's all this she said angrily, and the unopened one is that to make vase with too?"

"Oh come on Maya its a few bottles of wine I don't drink every day, it tastes really good, you want to try it?"

"Really Riles?"

"Yes Maya its fine I can drink a whole bottle and I'm not completely wasted, there isn't a lot of alcohol, my parents have a bottle of wine at least once a week, they're fine."

Maya knew she should say no, but she never could with Riley, besides maybe she was missing out in something, she had drank a beer before forcefully gulping it down it tasted like bread in a can and she hated the taste. She refused to drink it.

Riley expertly opened it up as to not make a big nice when the cork popped and poured Maya a glass, Maya had to admit the sweet taste was pleasant and she could easily drink several glasses, but that wasn't the point they shouldn't be doing this. She drank what was left but told Riley that she shouldn't and poured the rest of the bottle out the fire escape.

"Maya that was expensive!" Riley yelled out.

"Not like you paid for it, you need to stop why are you doing this?"

"It's a lot okay, and you are the first person other than Zay to tell me it's an issue. I have been doing well in school it just mellows me out before bed, or the night before it helps me sleep."

Riley was at her vanity grabbing her hair brush when a baggie falls onto the floor and Maya spots it.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Maya ask

"Pills just pills I need for dance."

"What kind of pills Riley?'

"You know Tylenol and there is some heartburn stuff."

And whats this pill Maya said that was obviously not either

"Brooke gave those to me ever since my ankle I take them they make me not hurt."

"What the hell is going on Riley, your drinking and doing drugs and haven't told your real friends anything, don't you get it Kayla and Brooke they are going to be gone next year and they won't come back and be you friend they are 3 or 4 years older than you Brookes already 18 she is about to graduate next week so is Lindsey and Kayla, they were giving this to you for the team, and here you are abusing alcohol and pills. What are you doing Riley?"

"Look it's not like that, it just sort of happened." Riley said.

"You need to dump them." Maya said

"WHAT?" Riley responded

"YOU NEED TO DUMP THEM OR…

"OR what Maya you won't be my friend anymore" Riley ask

"Riley ever since we were kids you could make me do whatever you wanted you even got me to drink that wine when I knew I shouldn't. I would do anything for you because I have always wanted and always will want to be your friend. I don't even know you right now Riley, I don't know you. If you don't go dump them, I will tell you parents, and don't think I won't."

"Okay Maya fine you want me hurt, you'll get what you want okay."

Riley was crying as Maya forced her way in the bathroom making sure that Riley dumped every last pill.

"I'm not dumb Riley I know you can get them from just about any other girl on the team. I know because I have heard people talk but I didn't expect you Riley, I thought that you were different."

"Maya you sound worse than my mom!" Riley said.

"Trust me I don't sound anywhere near what your parents would, I really want you to tell them though, I want them to know what's going on with you. You need to be okay Riley for me to be okay.

Riley never did tell her parents not that night or the night after that. It wasn't until she began to want a drink or have a pill that she began to notice the problem. It wasn't her ankle bothering her anymore it was her body that ached. Riley wanted anything to make the pain go away.

Riley knew that her mom and dad had some wine but would notice one missing, but if she got one from the way back maybe it would take a while to notice and they would think they already drank it.

Riley grabbed for the back and found a red wine a brand she hadn't heard of and fled back to her room. She took the cork out and took a drink but this wasn't the sweet wine she had in the past it was tart and dry it burnt going down, but she continued to drink and she did the tears came down, and that's how Maya found her. Riley hadn't drank nearly enough to be buzzed she barely took a drink but when Maya saw her, she grabbed her up in her arms and could just say "Riles" and cry with her. Riley fell asleep in Maya's arms and she quickly took the bottle off the carpet and went to find Corey or Topanga.

'God what am I going to say to them.' Maya thought.

Maya walked out with the bottle in her hand and Corey and Topanga turned towards her.

"What are you doing with our open bottle of wine?" Topanga ask

Corey and Topanga quickly move towards her

She looks down, "I don't know what else to say, Riley has a problem."

Corey and Topanga run up to their daughters room to see her asleep in an awkward position on the floor, knowing what Maya had said was the truth.

Topanga's mouth is wide open and Corey has tears streaming down his face. Maya closes the door to Rileys room.

"Shes not drunk if that's what you're thinking she just exhausted." Maya said as she handed the bottle over to Topanga who instantly takes it to the sink and starts opening the other bottles to pour down the sink too.

"How did this happen when did this happen?" Topanga asked snipingly.

"Maya knew they'd be upset but didn't know what to say."

"Honestly I don't know how long exactly but it's been going on a while I thought it was just every so often and she told me she wasn't really drinking it and then I found… well I really think you should talk to her not me about it."

Topanga just nodded her head.

"I think I should go." Maya said as she walked out the door.

Maya knew that there would be a lot of changes and Riley could very well hate her forever but it was worth it if this changed her. It was worth it if she wasn't taking pills or drinking.

Riley had managed to avoid the group including Zay for the last 2 weeks of school. She wouldn't reply to Maya or anyone else's text. Maya hadn't given much detail other than Riley had been sick and hurt herself at dance.

1 week after school Maya got an email from Riley and it Read

"Maya, I know that what you did was in my best interest, I really appreciate it but right now I am still really mad at you. You didn't even give me a chance to try and fix it you gave me no warning and now I have to go to my grandparents for the summer. I told my parents everything and now they think I am some psyco. Maybe I will be better off with my grandparents for the summer, but they don't know what's going on I am so embarrassed by my actions. My parents promised not to tell anyone. I am working every day to get better because of you. I want to be your friend again but right now I think it's best I just go my own way for a little bit. If you can find it in yourself to forgive me, if you think I am not a good friend I understand. I hope with this time away from one another I can find myself once again. Please pray for me and wish me luck. I know this is going to be hard. I love you Maya Hart please don't give up on me not yet."

Maya had tears streaming down her face knowing that Riley meant every word Maya did pray every day that she would get better.

Summer came and past and Riley was at it again Dance her Sophomore year, Riley was done with the drugs with the alcohol but in that summer Riley had changed she wasn't as bright as she used to be and her all her innocence was lost. She and Maya still talked but it wasn't exactly the same. Riley went one way and Maya went another they would visit and talk and still had ring power but in the end Riley was Riley and Maya was Maya the 2 were not to be roommates in college actually, Riley didn't go to college she opened up a boutique and did well for herself. Her parents were disappointed but happy she was doing well. Maya went to College and became a graphic designer working freelance and like Shawn was always traveling. Maya stayed in touch with the group when she could and visited often.

Even though they were no longer close they still stalked each others social media, they occasionally tagged each other in pictures and all of them thought back to what could have been.

Okay Hope you like the story not the happiest of endings but the true story is even darker... this was based on my best friend, my friend had actually spiraled down before High school I would really have to say 7th grade just a lot of boys over sneaking down in the basement having sex with different boys, even having boys lining up to have a turn at one point… The Zay thing was actually really close to what happened in real life she had a boyfriend in 7h grade who she lost her virginity to. They studied saw what they needed to do and had sex on a blanket in one of their yards. Then she got into dance in 9th grade not her parents but her friends parents would have the dance team always together I mean to the point where she was never home. She would spend 1 week at 1 girls house and another week at another girls house most of the parents would allow the girls to drink, smoke and take pills. Once she got the attention of a senior who whisked her away told her school was for losers and basically made her believe she needed him. They would have horrible fights so bad the police were called on multiple occasions. She lived with her parents who had given her the world and she still wanted, she started using her dad's medication and drinking every chance she got. I think it was her sophomore year when her grandparents sent her to her aunt's house over the summer who was a very Christian lady and I think she did clean herself up off the pills but was always drinking had drunk dialed me several times when I finally had said I was done with her… I couldn't do it she had me using when I was with her because I had moved out of the school district and was desperate to have some normalcy even if that meant getting high with her.. I only did it a few times before I said enough. We had attempted to talk but all she would talk about was drinking or asking about where to get drugs so I quit… I still have her as a facebook friend and she's doing okay, but she had dreams for so much more. She let others tell her who to be.


End file.
